1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat with a reclining back and an armrest used as furniture or used for a conveyance, such as a motor car, ship, or aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some kinds of automotive vehicles are equipped with seats with reclining backs and armrests which can take either of two positions, retracted or operating position. Since the operating position of the armrest is at a fixed angular position with respect to the seat back and is so set as to be suitable to the normal position of the seat back, such an armrest sometimes becomes uncomfortable when the seat back is tilted backwards from the normal position.